The conventional clutch pressure plate utilized in an automotive or other vehicle has almost always been manufactured of cast iron which, because of its excellent wear and thermal qualities, has done a good job. However, in view of the move to smaller cars with high speed engines, objections have been raised to the continued use of cast iron for the pressure plate for the reasons of the high cost of casting, high cost of machining, rejections for poor quality, and lack of strength to resist bursting at high engine r.p.m. due to centrifugal force. The present invention relates to a fabricated clutch pressure plate that will obviate the problems inherent in foundry castings.
The present invention relates to a novel clutch pressure plate which is fabricated from several stampings, all of which could be produced from strip sheet by the well known progressive die method where strip steel is fed in one end of a press and finished stampings are ejected at the other end. The pressure plate consists of a single annular U-shaped member and one or more diagonally or radially oriented stiffening members received within the open side of the U-shaped member. The stiffening members are suitably secured within the U-shaped member by mechanical means or by brazing or welding.
The present invention also comprehends the provision of a fabricated pressure plate utilizing an annular generally U-shaped member having inner and outer peripheral flanges joined by a base portion or friction surface, and a plurality of generally S-shaped small members are equally spaced around and fit within the open side of the U-shaped member closely fitting the inner, outer and bottom surfaces thereof. Each small member has a relatively narrow inner end and a relatively wide outer end; the outer end projecting above the outer flange of the annular member. The outer ends can be coined before or after assembly to provide a suitable fulcrum surface for a Belleville spring in the final clutch assembly, or the ends are machined after assembly in the annular member.
The present invention also comprehends the provision of a fabricated pressure plate formed of an annular member that is generally U-shaped in cross section and has inner and outer peripheral flanges joined by a base portion and a unitary stiffening member having a generally sinusoidal configuration and annular in form to fit within the peripheral flanges of the annular member. The stiffening member has high portions engaging the outer flange and low portions engaging the inner flange and joined by diagonally or radially oriented inclined intermediate portions. The stiffening member is joined to the flanges by a suitable mechanical securing means or brazing or welding.
The present invention further comprehends a fabricated pressure plate of low weight, high strength, consistent quality and low cost. The plurality of small members or single sinusoidal member in the annular member act to stiffen the annular member and provide air circulation for cooling of the pressure plate and surrounding assembly. The stiffening member or members may also provide additional heat sink and thermal transfer surfaces.
Further objects are to provide a construction of maximum simplicity, efficiency, economy and ease of assembly and operation, and such further objects, advantages and capabilities as will later more fully appear and are inherently possessed thereby.